1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure is related to an information management system, a wireless terminal, and a management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an environment management system is proposed for managing or monitoring an environment by measuring or managing data (e.g. temperature or humidity) about the environment.
Patent Document 1 shows an environment monitoring system which obtains the environmental value measured by some kinds of sensors attached to moving objects. The environment management system may collect, store, manage, and provide the environmental values in some locations without installing fixed sensors, and may monitor the environment while holding the accuracy of the values in a certain level or higher.
However, in the environment management system disclosed in Patent Document 1, a general wireless communication method is expected for communications between the sensors and the monitoring device. Thus, power consumption of the communications for the sensors may be high.
An aspect of this disclosure aims to provide an information management system which may efficiently manage environmental data.